Reunited
by XakibaphoxX
Summary: They grew up together and she moved away but what happens when they just show up in her life again when everything is different, even her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's my first FF I hope all of you like as much as I do! I'll update every chance I get.**_

_**A special thanks to Pixie_photos. She helped me with starting this off. If it wasn't for her I'd still be racking my brain trying to figure it. So thank you so much for all your help. You're the most awesome person ever! .**_

Claire was sick of cleaning glasses, she was sick of pulling tab, sick of the bullshit that came with the drunken idiots that swooned in every night sweet talking her and calling her 'baby doll'. Their American drawl was cute, for about a split second then it got painful, no wonder people found the Americans so painful sometimes. She was shoving the damp dish washing cloth inside one of the cups more aggressively than was needed, testing the durability of the glass when the door to the pub burst open and the two of them walked in. Her eyes trailed up from the glass in her hands up to where they were standing then back down to her hands, she did a double take and snapped her head back up, her jaw almost dropping to the floor, the cup slipping from her glass and clanging to the bottom of the metal sink sending foamy water splashing all down her front.

"Where 'es she?" she knew that voice, she knew that accent anywhere.

"Where's Claire old man? We know she's 'ere," she dropped down beneath the counter as their eyes trailed over the room to find her. She had her back against the shelves and was staring at the wall.

What the fuck were they doing here?

Years. It had been YEARS since she had heard anything from them, how dare they just rock up like that.

What was their angle?

"C-c-c-Claire, sweetheart, c-come 'ere a second," she squeezed her eyes shut and looked up at her uncle. He glared at her for a moment and clicked his fingers at her angrily. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut then forced herself to emerge from behind the counter.

"Holy..." Connor started

"Shit..." Murph finished.

They had expected her to be grown up, but they hadn't expected her to be so... Feminine.

She was just as shocked as they were. The last time she saw them they were small and scrawny and awkward as all hell. Now looking at the two _men_ standing in front of her it was as if they never changed but at the same time they were completely different.

Claire realized after a long few minutes she was just staring at them like some lunatic. She shook her head thinking that it would clear her mind a little. She realized that they were staring right back at her in the same way she was just a moment ago.

Finally she let out a little chuckle catching their attention.

"Claire is dat really you?" Connor breathed out.

"Aye" Claire smiled. She had to admit she was enjoying their complete and udder shock

"But the last we saw ye ye looked more like a retarded baby cow...not this"Murphy said puffing his checks out and opening his arms wide to demonstrate his description

Clarie felt her cheeks warm a little too that as everyone started laughing

Connor smacked his brother upside the head "Yer an right arse ye know that Murph"

"Claire me dear who are these two? Do ye know them or something" Her uncle asked her raising an eyebrow at the same

"Aye something like that" Claire sighed and turned her attention back to the other patrons that were gabbing on about what Murphy had just said so bluntly.

Narrowing her eyes at them she put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. They all looked at her at once. _'God was that easy'_ she thought to herself

"Now I suggest ye yer traps about that baby cow shite or I'll slip something in all of yer drinks that'll have ye waking up next to some trucker that calls ye Sally! Ye understand boys" she said witha serious tone in her voice as she scanned the bar and looked each of them in the eyes

They all looked at her wided and simply nodded in understanding. She then turned back to the boys who were just watching in amusment.

_'Good to know she can still make a group of men do what she wants out of fear'_ The boys though to themselves at the same time.

"Now if yer done being a jackass an a half ye mind tellin' me what yer doning here?" She asked as she went back to the glass she was working on before walking in. They walked to the side of the bar she was working at.

"Well isn't obvious?" Connor asked taking a seat at the bar

"We came to see ye" Murphy finished taking a seat next to his twin brother

'But why? Why had they come to see me? I thought they completely forgot about me' Claire thought to herself

"Well since yer 'ere what can I get ye to drink?" Claire asked with her best hostess smile

"A pint would be great" Murphy said with almost to much enthusiasm

"If ye aren't to busy" Connor quickly added shaking his head at his brother

"Two pints comin right up" Claire turned and walked down to where her uncle was at and started fixing their drinks

"Hey uncle Eoin could ye hand me that rag?" She asked holding her hand out

He did as she asked quickly pasting some shots to two of the patrons and turned to face her.

"So lass w-w-who are does boys anyways?" He asked concern laced in his vocie

_**~~So there's the first chapter. Please review. I would love to know your thoughts on this. Please and thank you.~~**_


	2. Chapter 2 answers

_**Thank you so much to kneegirl, inkdeep, , and pixie photos for following my story. It makes me happy knowing y'all like it. I planned on updating sooner but I have swapped with work and school heres the next chapter. Hope you like it!**_

_**OH and Happy 's day too everyone!**_

_**Love you all! .**_

_**Chapter two: Answers**_

Claire had vaugely told her uncle Doc about the boys. All she would share was that they grew up together back in had moved to America from Ireland when she was 12, Doc knew that leaving her home was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She missed the green hills, the dew on the grass in the mornings, how every spider web looked like a master peice with the fresh dew, the crystal clear streams that she use to play in. Ireland never left her head or heart for the past 13 years. She was needing something from home and since her parents were no help that he thought that these two very blunt outspoken young men might be just what Claire needs.

Claire returned to the boys a few minutes later with their pints and set them down in front of them. They both just stared at her as they swallowed down their beers. They both couldnt believe what they were seeing. this wasnt the same Claire they had once known.

Though Murphy was a jerk for making the comment he did he wasnt far off from the truth. The last time they saw her she was fat and she had glasses and a mouth full of metal and choppy boyish looking hair. She was one of the guys. An tomboy to say the least.

Now though she was completely different. She had soft long blonde curls and now that her glasses were gone they could clearly see her beauty green eyes. She wore just enough make=up around her eyes to really make them stand out. Her braces were gone and in replace of them were perfectly straight teeth. Her face was soft and warm but you could still see that she had had hard times since she left Ireland. She was alot taller and stood to above 5"7' . Her figure was perfect was thin but not that "Oh dear god she makes herself puke to look like that". It was clear she went to the gym. A lot.

Claire could feel the boys staring at her. It took everything she had to not look up and meet their questioning eyes. She knew they wanted to know how and why she changed so much and she had questions of her own.

She stopped what she was doing and walked back over to her uncle putting her hand gently on his shoulder so she didn't frighten him.

"Aye? Is something the matter me deary?" raising an eyebrow at her

"No I was just wondering if ye'd be ok ok mending to the bar alone for a bit." she asked "It seems I 'ave a bit o' catching up to do" She explain a little farther point over shoulder

Doc nodded he head letting her know he could handle it.

"Aye go right ahead dear...as a matter of f-f-f FUCK! ASS!..aw fuck it just t-take the rest of the night off" He said with a slight twich

"Thank ye" Claire gave her uncle a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed a pint for herself, three shot glasses, a bottle of Bushmills Black whiskey, and setting them all on a tray.

With the tray and all of its contents in hand she walked around the bar. Connor and Murphy watching her the whole time.

Se looked up at the with her breath taking smile.

"Well are ye two coming to join me or am I drinking alone tonight?" She asked. She figured she would at least be nice to them until she figured out why they were all of a sudden in was hoping for the best and that it was truely nothing bad.

They both stood at the same time and followed her back to one of the booths. Watching her as she slightly bent over to set the tray down without knocking anything over. Connor and Murphy had to mentally slap themselves for checking her ass out but they just couldn't help it. The are men after all.

She sat down and waited for the boys to join her.

They both sat on the other side of the booth. As Connor and Murphy took their seats Claire began to get their shots ready. As she finished one shed had it off til she was done with the last shot.

Taking their shots and slammimg they're glasses down Claire took a deep breath.

"So I 'ave a few questions for ye two?" She stated looking them both in the eyes

"And we 'ave a few questions for ye to" Connor replied staring straight into her emerald eyes

_'What question would they have for me? They're the ones that just showed up out of the blue and they want anwsers from me?'_ Claire thought to her herself trying not to show the confustion in her eyes.

"Well how about we take turns? ye know Claire can go first and then connor then me then back to Claire" Murphy suggested. He really hated having to sit down for long talks and he just wanted this to be done and over with. Don't misunderstand he was as curious as Connor about this change in her but then again he liked to try to find a place to sleep tonight as well.

Clarie nodded her head. It was probably the only way to move this along. She cleared her thraot to begin.

"So me first question is: What are ye two doing here?" Claire asked and was about to take a sip before quickly adding "In america that is"

Connor grinned at the fact that she remember how how of smartasses him and his brother were.

"well" Murphy began " We came here origanily to find better paying jobs to help our Ma out more and live the "American dream" Claire scofted. Boy were they in for a surprise. All the "American dream" was being poor and being ok with it.

"Then once we got here we thought it would be a good idea to come and see ye since it's how many years now?" Connor added taking a rather large ammount of his beer.

"13 years" Claire stated without even looking up

"Ok mine turn" Connor said put his glass done on the table "Why did ye change so much? Looks wise that is" Using her own words against her

"Well simply put kids in America are not as nice as the ones back in Ireland" Claire said looking down into her drink hoping they wouldn't ask anymore about that. Her being bullied was not something she liked to talk about. She didnt like to admit how much it bothered her.

Picking up on the way she made her response he dropped the topic and thought maybe he could bring up later.

"MY TURN!" Murphy shouted making both Claire and Connor jump a bit in their seats.

"Ok shot" Claire laughted shaking her head slighty.

"How did ye change so much?" He asked leaning a little across the the booth table just the slightest bit.

"The gym and a good diet. The dentist took the braces off and contacts took care of the glasses...though i still wear them at night before i go to sleep and first thing when i wake up in the mornin" Claire explained " now its my turn again. Why didn't ye ever write me?"

"We didn't have the address. Ma lost it shortly after ye left and we never found it again the only reason we could even find ye is yer last name being the name of the bar" Murphy said without skipping a beat

"When did ye become a bartender?" Connor asked after a moment

"18 thats when I was tired of not working and not helping me uncle with the bar. So I finally twisted his arm enough for him to let me work"Claire sighed. She felt horrible for years for not helping her uncle more and she knew she wasnt easy to handle at first always crying from being home sick and what not but at least now she could make it up to him.

"Where are you two stayin? is it close to 'ere?" Claire asked

They both shook their heads "We just got 'ere a few hours ago actually" Murphy said

"Aye we 'aven't really thought that far along" Connor added laughing at their total lack of planning.

"Well me uncle has an extra room upstrairs ye can crash up there til you get a place i can help ye look tomorrow" Claire offered. She knew her uncle wouldnt mind but she didnt think he would be to trilled for two strange guys to be sleeping above his bar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so so so sorry about how long this chapter took me to write. I've had a ton going on between work and my son and evrything else. I want to thank those who have started following me thank you so much and those who have reviewed. Y'all are awesome and please let me know what you think of this chapter too. And as always the number one preson I have to thank from the bottom of my heart is Pixie_Photos. I would be completely lost without her kind words and writting skills. Your too awesome E! ^.^**_

_**Chapter Three: Changes**_

After all the patrons had left for the night Claire asked Doc if Connor and Murphy could use the upstairs room til they could find their own place. At first he wasnt sure but he had always had a hard time telling Claire no.

" i suppose that would be jus fine but if they breack anything ye if ta fix it" he siad after a breif moment trying to sound stren

"yes sir uncle thank ye" giving him a quick hug she turned and walked back to the boys so she could show them the way upstairs and get them settled for the night.

"Ok so here we are" Claire turned to Connor and Murphy before opening a very old looking door

"Jugding by the door it doesn't look very promising" Murphy laughed

Claire rolled her eyes and turned back to the door. Turning the knob and pushing the door open.

"Now the cots are over there in the corner and the blakets and pillows we keep up here are on that shelf over there" Claire pointed to a extremly dusty shelf in the farthest corner of the room which made the boys think that maybe they'd just use theyre jackets for their blankets.

Claire noticed the looks on their faces and almost laughted. It was like she just put them in a prison cell although it wasn't far from it and she knew that they would probably be staying there longer than they thought.

"Don't ya worry yer pretty little heads boys" Claire laughted " This wont be for long"

With that said she step up to Murphy and gave him a peck on the cheek and then Connor taking them both off guard. Claire had to bit down the laughter again at their shocked expressions.

"Good night boys" She said with a smile and turned to leave

"Good night Claire" Connor and Murphy replied at the same time still unable to move. They never would have thought in a million years that Claire would turn out like she did but there she was as a drop dead beautiful woman and as sweet as she could be.

Claire walked out of the room amd shut the door behind her.

She made her way down the hall to the apartment that her and Doc lived in. She knew her uncle would be asleep by now so she made sure she was as quite as possible coming in through the door.

Claire couldnt help but to smile when she noticed on the coffee talbe there was her favortie sandwich a cuban sub and a glass of soda waiting her with the livingroom lamp on and note from her uncle telling her goodnight.

"Yer too sweet sometimes old man"Claire whispered towards to direction of his room

Smiling to herself Claire sat down on the couch and began to eat her sub thinking about the boys. Mainly Connor kept popping up in her mind. She remembered her last day in Ireland all those years ago and she remembered how Connor held on to her longer than Murphy had.

Claire had always had a thing for Connor but it was nothing more than a schoolyard crush. She sighed pushing the thoughts to the back of her head. Sure she still had a small crush on him but they have all changed completely and she didnt think there was anyway he'd feel the same about her.

Finishing her food and drink she took them to the kitchen and washed her dishes. She set them on the counter to dry and made her way to her room.

Connor sat on his cot across from Murphy unlacing his boots. They were completely silent after Claire had left them for the night both wrapped in their on thoughts as they began to get ready for bed. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. They both pulled off their boots and set them aside and layed on their backs at the same time.

"So what ye think about our Claire-Bear?" Murphy asked looking up at the ceiling snickering at the nickname she hated so much as kids.

"I think she's changed quiet a good bit. Everything about 'er is different now" Connor said turning over on his side

"Aye, she's fuckin' hot now dontcha think?" Murphy laughted looking at Connor

"Aye that she is" Connor sighed "she's also changed quiet a bit with that too"

"I dunno about that she may have changed some but shes still got of her same traits as before" Murphy side rolling on to his stomach "the same question is in me mind though"

"and that is?" Connor knew what question his brother was thinking about but he wanted to make sure they were on same page

"who do ye think she would like more? You or me?"Connor could hear the smile in murphys voice

"Christ Murph how old are ye? Act ye fuckin' age not yer damned shoe size" Connor half yelled. He was some what getting annoyed with with his twin and he had no idea why but it was just getting worse. Secertly he was thinking the same thing but there was no way he would ever admit that to his twin

"defensive are we?" Murphy poked. He knew he was being slighty annoying but hell if he cared. It was fun more for him to annoy Connor from time to time. Getting along all the time just wasnt fun. Murphy liked a little termoil every once in awhile.

"would ye shut it and go the fuck ta sleep murphy" Connor sighed

"ye wanna know what i still think?" Murphy asked in an almost musical voice reminding Connor of a five year old

"what?" he almost growled

"I still think ye had a crush on then and i think ye might have one now. I even think-"Murphy was cut off when Connors boot hit his head

"ye should really stop thinkin' so much murph we dont want ye to waste whats left of that brain o yours" Connor said holding back a laugh but murphy still heard it in his brothers voice.

"What the fuck Con? Nows whos actting like a wee little galya!" Murphy yelled pointing a accusing finger at Connor. Becoming annoyed himself.

"I never siad ye were acting"

That was all it took for Murphys short temper. Suddenly he was on his feet next to Connors cot with both hands under the edge. He sent Connor falling straight to the floor with a loud thud.

Connor was up in a flash and tackled Murphy down to the ground and flipping him over in the process so he could pin his arms behind him.

"I'll make ye regret that me dear little brother" Connor almost whispered

"First fuckin'of all I'm not yer little brother we dont know whos older and second of all no ye wont the look on yer face was fuckin' priceless"Murphy laughted remembering the shock slash frightened look Connor gave when he was falling through the air trying to grab on to anything to stop himself from hitting the ground.

Connors grip got tighter making murphy whimper just a little under the pressure.

"Now say it!"Connor demanded knowing it wouldnt take Murphy long before he caved. He hated being pinned like that. He hated it more than a horse hated snakes.

"No! I'llnever fucking say it!" Murphy wasn't going to give this time. He gave in too many times before it wasn't gonna happen tonight. Not even if he life depended on it.

"Jus' say it already! Say Connor is the older,better,and more good looking twin! It's not that hard now is it" Connor said twist murphys arms in a little more ackward position. With his knees on both side off Murphy and applying just enough pressure to make his point but not enough to true hurt Murphy.

Murphy swung his foot up and back to Connor rear surprising his brother and took advantage to get his arms loose and out of Connors grip. He flipped them over but Connor wasn't in his state of shock anymore so they spent a couple of minutes rolling around on the floor trying to get the upper hand on the other finally giving up.

Both laying on the floor huffing from to many cigarettes at such an young age. Connor looked over to Murphy with a grin starting to spread acroos his face.

"Ye know im the older twin" He said laughing and dogding Murphys swing

"Ah shut it ye twit! Yer not the damn older twin" Murphy said as he picked up his jacket grabbing his pack of smoke offering his twin one "lets go smoke and hit the sack. I think we got more of a day ahead of us than we may realize" .


	4. Chapter 4

So Hi to all the people who have beeing reading my story. I can't thank you enough for following it. I've been a pretty crappy author and not keeping up with what I started but I totally plan on changing that. And as always thank you so much pixie_photos for all your help.

Chapter four: Getting ready to explore

I woke up suddenly from a dream but it wasn't so much like a dream as it was a memory.

_I was back in high school walking down the hall to my next class. I was so excited that I was about to see my boyfriend Thomas. I had never loved anyone quite as much as I loved him. He was my first true love. _

_Smiling to myself thinking back to the night before when Thomas had first kissed me when I heard moaning around the corner. I was about to turn around to take a different route to class when the couple started talking._

_"Thomas when are you gonna dump that Claire girl?" the girl said in that whiny voice that makes you want to punch her in the throat._

_Which is exactly what I wanted to do at that very moment._

_"Just wait a little longer baby" Thomas said as I peaked around the cornor still staying out of veiw "you just gotta wait a little longer. She's so in love with me it's sad but I'll get rid of her soon enough"_

_"BUT BABY! I'm so tried of sharing you with her!" _

_God I hated that voice._

_"Don't worry Jennifer you're the only one I love and it will always be that way" Thomas cooed kissing her passionately again _

_I turned and ran as fast as I could. I had to get out of there. I felt like I couldn't breath._

_I ran through the front gate of the school and down to the street. I turned a sharp cornor and spotted the church._

_"Thank god" I said breathless. That's what I needed. Church was always like my safe haven._

_I went through the huge double doors and took a seat in the back pew._

_I sighed as I bowed my head. _

_"God what am I suppose ta do. I love 'em but I can't be with 'em after that" I sighed again letting silent tears roll down my checks _

_'What would Conn and Murph tell me ta do?' I thought to myself_

Swipping away tear. I threw the blanket off of me and jump out of bed. Making my way to the door I caught a look in the mirror .

"yep not doin' ta bed head look taday" I siad too myself smoothing it done as much as I before giving up and throwing my hair in a sloppy bun. I ran my hands over my 1985 areosmith band shirt and old ratty black faded sweatpants to smooth out the wrinkles.

I walked into the bathroom to put my contacts in and brush my teeth. When I finally was somewhat happy with my morning look I walk out of my bathroom making my way to the kitchen.

I started the coffe pot and started rumaging through the frige grabbing the eggs, leaks and jar of sundried tomatoes. Setting down my ingretiates on the counter I walked into the livingroom to turn on the morning news.

Ten minutes later the coofee was finally done. Putting down four mugs I poured the first cup for my uncle Doc.

"Uncle! Time ta wake up!" I yelled walking to his door openign it enough to set his mug out his dresser

"I'm goin ta wake up da boyos I'll be righ back" I said over my shoulder walking out.

I stood at their door for a few minutes contenplating how I should wake them up. I had a million ideas but I didnt know which one to use.

'Ye could always use the ole cold water trick but deres two of 'em and ye would have enough time to get 'em both and get far enough away that dey couldn' grab ya' I thought to myeslf leaning against the wall

'Or i could run in der and start screaming ta bars on fire and run out' I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed how much time I had spenting thinking about how to wake them up.

"GOOD MORNIN' CLAIRE!" I yelped nearly jumping so high I'd probably hit on head on the ceiling.

"Ye ok there lass?" Murphy ask scraching his head while laughing at me

"Ye should be more aware of yer surroundings dear" Connor said wiping his eyes calming down from his laughing fit.

"I dont know what yer talkin 'bout thats jus' my mornin' aerobics that I do gotta stay in shape yea?" I said feeling my skin heat up from the embarrassment. I tured away before they could see me and walked away quickly as they followed still snickering.

"Well I t-t-t-ta say i do enjoy laughter in da FUCK! ASS! da mornin'" Uncle doc smiled at the boys

Connor and Murphy shared a look and looked back to uncle Doc

"I don' think I'm ever gonna fully get use ta that" They said at the same time chuckling and taking a seat next to him on the couch

As I walked into the kitchen they started rambling on about what ever guys talk about when women dont exists in that moment in time and started making breakfast.

As I started mixing all of my ingretiants I thought back to when we were younger and how the boys ma would make us breakfast. Always ranting on about something or anyother.

_"Would ye two pissants get down here already?!" yelled up the stairs. Clearly not in the mood for the boys to take forever "And Claire take your time but rememba we don' 'ave all day"_

_"That's not fair Ma!" Connor wined while throwing a look my way._

_ was always nicer to me than the other girls Connor and Murphy brought around. She always said it was because I wouldn't take they're shit and I as tough as nails when it came to them. Never because of my home problems which I made sure they knew very little and whatever they did find out was from the old woman around town that had nothing better to do than to poke their nosies were it didn't belong._

_I made my way down stairs and took my seat quietly at the table. didn't even notice me or the boys when they finaaly came down a few minutes later._

_Instead she grumbled about how the bacon wouldn't cook fast enough. Finally she turned around and about jumped out of her skin when she realized we were all sitting there with big toothy grins on our faces._

_"Jaysus Chris almighty" she hollard "Ye three will be the death of my one day" Dramac she paced her hand over her heart and started patting as if that would help it stop beating so fast._

_"LORDS NAME"we all shouted together making her jump again and making us snicker behind our hands. _

_Glaring at us for just a moment she finally shook her head and put our food down._

_Before eating we said our prayers. We sat in silence as we ate and once we finished pushed us all out the door to rush off to school. Threating to kick out asses if we got into any fights._

Finally snapping out of my daydream I realized I had gone through the whole process of making breakfast and everything was done.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Connor was watching me from the livingroom. I felt a little heat rising to my cheeks.

Why was I getting so flustered by Connor looking at me. I wouldn't mind if it was Murphy and yea I use to have a small crush on Connor when were kids but thats just it we were just kids and thats was years ago. Things have changed and have they. They're not the same people they use to be, hell I'm not the same person that I used to be either! Everything was different now. I was getting lost in my own thoughts when I felt something soft slam into the side of my head.

"What the?" I turned to see Connor standing next to me with a shit eating grin on his face as he held a towel up.

"Ye were gettin lost love," he said with a laugh as he looked over my shoulder to see what I was doing.

"Right," I replied turning back to what I was doing, trying to hide the bright red color that was flooding my cheeks.

"Ye okay?" I heard him whisper into my ear softly.

"Just fine," I said quickly, my whole body standing on end as he spoke in that thick Irish accent that i don't hear enough of these days, "what are you two up to today anyway?"

"Gonna go see Boston!" Murphy replied with a cackle from his seat at the table.

"Want to come with us and check it all out?" Connor said leaning against the counter and looking me up and down with a smile.

"Uh, sure," I said with a nod, keeping my concentration focused on what I was doing as they spoke.

After breakfast was done the boys cleaned up for me. I quickly grad my towel from my room to take a quick shower. I almost felt a little selfish for taking a shower first without offring it to the boys but lets face it...I am a girl.

I locked the bathrrom dorr behind me and walked over to the shower to turn it on and set it to the tempature i wanted it on.

I left my hair in its sloppy bun and undressed jumping in just barely before I got my sweatpants of completely.

I didnt plan on taking to long maybe this time I really would make it a quick shower. All I really needed to do was shave my legs and I would be pretty much done.

As I started lathering my shower gel on my legs i let my mind wonder again.

It was good to see them again and my how they've grown up. I never thought in a million years that my annoying friends that lived right down the way would grow up to be...well...hot.

'Crap did I jus' call em' hot' I thought to myself 'Yes I most certainly did...well is not like their not good lookin' and all but christ lass ye've known em yer whole life its a wee bit wierd doncha think?'

I must have gone crazy now. I arguing with my own mind. What in the hell is wrong with me?! yes they are hot good looking men. It's ok to think that right?-

"C-c-claire ye alright in der?" My uncle called out from the other side of the locked door.

"Um Yea I'm fine uncle I'll be out in a moment" I called back finishing up my shower and stepping out wrapping my towel around my body.

"Fuck" I muttered to myself. Figures I forget to bring my clothes in here with me. Hopefully I can make a mad dash to my room without being seen.

I reached for the handle and tured it slowly and peeked out the door. The coast was clear so I opened the door a bit farther and ran for my bedroom closing the door quickly behind me. I heard some snickering coming from main room and I just knew I busted.

"Oh well" I sighed as I started to get dressed in some simple dark grey cargo pants a green t-shirt that showed a bit of my lower stomach and my black converse that I always felt the need to draw on in whatever color sharpie I could find. I decided to leave my hair down and put a hair band around my wrist

"Just incase" I said to myself

After rechecking myself for the the thrid time I had to force myself to walk out my door and down the hall.

"Ye boyos ready?" I asked wondering why I felt a little nerves when Connor looked at me.

"Ye bet your arse we are!" Murphy said happily throwing his arm over my shoulder as we started towards the door with Connor right behind us.

"I'll be back before dinner uncle"

"A-a-alright la-lass FUCK! ASS!" He replied as Connor shut the door behind us. 

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! They mean so much to me and totally help me keep going. pretty pretty please!


	5. Chapter 5

hello to everyone who follows my story and thank you for sticking with me...I'm posting this to let you know im rewriting this and im gonna retitle it. I'll let you know you when its up and going again and if you have suggestions please pm me anytime. I would love to hear from yall...


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO EVERYONE! So i have started rewritting reunited but things have changed a bit its under a new title which is the american dream. PLEASE give it a read and tell me what you think. I really want you feed back. I love you all. And I'll probably be taking this story down in the next week. I hope everyone has a prefect memorial day tomorrow. Lots of love

XOXOXO

Kate


End file.
